vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt and Rebekah
This is the relationship between the Original vampire Rebekah Mikaelson and the human Matt Donovan. 'The relationship started in ''Dangerous Liaisons, when Rebekah asked Matt to the Mikaelson's Ball. ''These two are also known as "Mabekah" by fans.'' Season Three In Homecoming, Rebekah asked Matt to the Homecoming Dance dance, but couldn't go because she was daggered by Elena, and then hid in the basement by Damon. In Dangerous Liaisons, Rebekah invited Matt to her family's ball as her dancing partner. He agreed and danced the traditional waltz with her. Later, Rebekah convinces Kol to to kill Matt to make Elena suffer and Kol agrees. She asks Matt to escort her outside telling him she needed a break from the party. While outside, he grabs his letterman's jacket and puts it around her shoulders to warm her. Touched by his kindness, she changes her mind about killing him. She tells her brother that she doesn't want to ruin her mother's party. Kol chastises her for clearly liking Matt. Kol decides to follow through anyway, leading to Matt's hand being crushed before he is stopped by Damon. When Rebekah comes to Matt to apologize, he tells her to go away. Later, Rebekah meets Damon and hooks up with him because she's disappointed about Matt. In The Murder of One, the Salvatores plan to kill the Originals, and one of the plans is to use Matt to kill Rebekah, though they later run into Finn and change their plan into just daggering Finn. Matt puts vervain in Sage and Finn's drinks; luring Finn outside to be staked. In Heart of Darkness, Matt is busy keeping Rebekah involved in the 20's Decade Dance preparations so that Caroline gets a day off to meet with Tyler. He gives Rebekah a ride back to Klaus' Mansion and is sweet to her when he drops her off. In The Departed, Matt was driving Elena home when Rebekah appeared in the middle of the road, forcing Matt to drive the car off the bridge and right into the river. Season Four In The Rager, Rebekah sees Matt at school and invites him to her anti-curfew party, Matt doesn't respond. Rebekah then says she never meant to hurt him but Elena after what they did to Klaus, Matt gives her a cold look and walks away. This later leads to a confrontation between the two. Rebekah ends up ripping Matt's heart out of his chest, but it is revealed it was just a hybrid-venom induced hallucination. In The Five, Rebekah tries to get Matt to like her and buys him a new truck, but he refuse to take it and Klaus says she's is trying too hard before telling her that the brotherhood of the Five still exist and wants her to come and help him, but she tells him she doesn't care about the Five, causing Klaus to leave. In A View To A Kill, when Stefan tried to dagger Rebekah, she told him she wants to be a human and Matt heard her. In Pictures of You, Rebekah approaches Matt at Prom and asks if he and Bonnie are a thing because they came together. He tells her no and asks her why she's here alone when she could've compelled herself a date. She then asks him if he thinks that she would make a good human. Matt says that "good" is a hard word to live up to; he tells her that he doesn't think she would because he has never seen her do a truly good thing. He says he's sorry and walks off. Later, he asks her is she's seen Bonnie, which she hasn't. Rebekah then asks Matt to dance with her, which after some cajoling he agrees. On the dance floor, Rebekah tells him that he's right about her and that she will try to be good. He asks her why his opinion matters to her and she says that he's everything she wants to be. Matt says that he's just a busboy and she says that he's so beautifully human. When Rebekah learns Elena plans to kill Bonnie, she warns Matt. After Elena attacks April, Matt convinces Rebekah to save April with her blood. Matt then tells her that he won't tell anyone that she did and that he was too harsh earlier. In She's Come Undone, Matt sees Rebekah in the Mystic Grill drinking shots. She tells him she's celebrating because she is free because Klaus and Elijah have gone off to New Orleans and left her alone. Matt tells her that he's sorry she missed out on getting the cure. She says the she knew he was planning to steal it for Elena and that she never had a chance. Matt says that he meant that he was sorry. When Rebekah asks Matt to stay and have a drink with her, he says he has to meet Caroline. Rebekah says that Elena is fine the way she is and that they shouldn't try to fix her. Matt tells her that Elena was his friend long before she was her mean girl best friend. He asks her why she stays in Mystic Falls since her brothers ditched her and she lost the cure. He also tells her how he's broke, failing all his classes, and stuck in Mystic Falls before he leaves. Later, at the Salvatore Boarding House, Matt and Caroline are talking outside when Rebekah shows up. She brings Matt some burgers as a peace offering, which Matt gladly accepts. When Caroline tells Rebekah that they can't entertain, she volunteers to help Matt study since he mentioned that he's failing his classes. Surprised, Caroline asks why she didn't ask her to help him. Matt says that he didn't ask for Rebekah's help. When Caroline asks Matt what classes he's failing, Matt says that he's not failing, he's just "really, really behind" in history, Italian, and math. Rebekah suggests that she and Caroline help Matt. Caroline leaves to go home and get flash cards, study guides, and energy bars. Rebekah asks Matt, "You dated that?" and Matt replies, "She likes projects." Later, Matt is trying to use his AT&T phone to translate English to Italian. When Rebekah says it's handy but kind of a cheat, Matt tells her that not everybody has had 1,000 years to learn everything. She says that she was fluent in the 12th century but languages evolve over time. He tells her he doesn't want to get left behind while all his friends go to college. Rebekah tells him that the only reason he's failing is because he's been too busy with helping Jeremy and dealing with Elena. She tells him that he needs better friends, like her. She offers to compel him good grades and a scholarship. When he declines, she tells him that everyone in life needs an advantage and that she could be his. She tells Matt that when he convinced her to save April's life at the prom, she realized that she could be a better person and that she's grateful for that. She advises him to take advantage of her offer and make something of himself. She says that anyone who leaves him behind is a fool and that she wouldn't. When Katherine shows up and they learn that Damon is having her help get Elena's humanity back, Matt tries to call Caroline. Later, after Matt is killed while wearing the Gilbert Ring, Matt wakes up to find Rebekah with him. She asks if it hurt. Matt said that getting his neck snapped and rising from the dead hurt like hell. Rebekah tells him that Elena flipped her humanity switch back on and that she'll be back to her old self in no time. Rebekah tells him he did a brave thing; Matt tells her that he's paying her back for saving him from drowning. Rebekah says that she can't apologize enough for running them off the bridge or Elena becoming a vampire. She tells him that she will spend every day until graduation finding a way to pay him back. In The Walking Dead, Rebekah is asking Matt about the purpose of graduation announcements in the Mystic Grill. They talk about their respective mothers and how no one will be there for them at graduation. Later, when the weird weather starts, they are still at the Grill along with Elena and Caroline. After Bonnie drops the veil, Rebekah and Matt are alone at the Grill, having a moment, when Kol shows up. Kol asks to know where Elena is so that he can kill her since Jeremy killed him. When Matt threatens him, Kol breaks a bottle in half and hurls it into Matt's shoulder. After Kol leaves, Rebekah offers to heal him but he refuses. He tells her that people in Mystic Falls have a habit of turning into vampires and that he wants to graduate high school as a human. Rebekah goes to look for a first aid kit in the back and finds Caroline, sitting on the floor compelled by Silas to keep cutting her wrists. Rebekah tries to snap Caroline out of the compulsion while Matt tells Damon that Caroline's been at the Grill the whole time. After Bonnie raises the veil, Matt thanks Rebekah on Caroline's behalf. She tells him that she's glad she got a chance to hit her. They see a man in the middle of the street, who Rebekah identifies as Alexander, her ex-boyfriend. When they turn around, Connor Jordan and Galen Vaughn are blocking their path. Quotes Season 3 :Rebekah: "Hi. What are you doing?" :Matt: "Well, let's see. I, I went to a dance and got my hand crushed, found out that I don't have health insurance, so I just needed a minute to myself." :Rebekah: "Well I thought maybe I'd buy you an apology drink." :Matt: "Maybe you could just leave me alone." :Rebekah: "Look, I'm, I'm really sorry about Kol; he's a lunatic." :Matt: "Look, Rebekah, you're really fun and pretty and all... but I really need you to leave me alone." ---- :Matt: "Here we are. Home, sweet home." :Rebekah: "Okay, spill. Why are you being nice to me?" :Matt: "I drove you home. You don't have a car." :Rebekah: "Not just that. I mean, helping me with the dance and standing up to Caroline... I don't buy it." :Matt: "Buy what?" :Rebekah: "The whole gentlemanly thing. After everything my family has done to you. What are you up to?" :Matt: "It's sad that you can't just get a ride home from school without thinking there is some ulterior motive." :Rebekah: "You're right. I’m probably gonna organize the whole dance and then have to compel myself a date." :Matt: "Let's not get crazy. Goodbye, Rebekah." :Rebekah: "Goodbye, Matt. Thanks for the ride." :--''Heart of Darkness'' Season 4 : '''Rebekah: "Hey Matt." : (Matt does not reply.) :Rebekah: "So I'm having a little party, you should ditch last period and come." : (Matt continues to ignore her and swap books out of his locker.) :Rebekah: "Look, I know you're still angry I ran you off the bridge, but you have to understand. Alaric killed my brother, he was trying to kill me, I had to do something to stop him. I never wanted to hurt you." :-- The Rager ---- : (Matt is working. Rebekah shows up and places car keys on the countertop.) :Matt: "What's that?" :Rebekah: "The key to your new truck. It's parked outside, payed for, insured, everything but a big red bow." :Matt: "If that's your idea of an apology, you should probably give it to Elena. She's the one that you killed." : (Matt leaves. Klaus is sitting at the bar. Rebekah looks at him.) :Klaus: "You're trying too hard." : (Rebekah looks away then looks back at him) :-- The Five ---- :Rebekah: "Do you think that I would make a good human?" :Matt: "I think that "good" is a hard word to live up to. And I've never seen you do anything remotely good. So...honestly, no. I don't. I'm sorry." :-- Pictures of You ---- :Rebekah: "I thought about what you said, about being good, and you're right. It won't be easy but it's worth trying." :Matt: "I don't understand why my opinion is so important to you." :Rebekah: "Because you're everything that I want to be. You're loyal, honest, kind. People root for you to succeed. Elena even died for you." :Matt: "I'm a busboy, Rebekah. Okay? It's not like I'm out saving the world." :Rebekah: "But you're human. You're so beautifully human." :''-- Pictures of You'' ---- :(after Rebekah uses her blood to heal April) :Matt: "No one has to know what you did. I won't tell anyone." :Rebekah: "You'd really do that for me?" :Matt: "I would. And maybe I was a little harsh earlier. You wouldn't make the worst human." :Rebekah: "Are you offering me a job as a busboy? You know, I'd look cute in an apron." :Matt: "We'll see." :''-- Pictures of You '' ---- :Rebekah: "I was wondering if you were gonna say hello or keep ignoring me." :Matt: "I was working. I see you compelled the bartenders again." :Rebekah: "I'm celebrating. My brothers and I have parted company. Elijah and Nik have run of to New Orleans chasing God knows what and I am finally free." :Matt: "Yeah, I heard about that." :Rebekah: "Did you hear I lost the cure to Silas? I was this close to the life that I always wanted and then poof, gone in a heartbeat." :Matt: "I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted it." :Rebekah: "Please. I know you were planning on stealing it for Elena. I never had a chance, did I?" :Matt: "I meant what I said, but if you want to feel sorry for yourself, go ahead." :Rebekah: "Why don't you stay and have a drink?" :Matt: "I can't. I've got to go meet Caroline." :Rebekah: "Are they still keeping Elena trapped in the Salvatore mansion? I happen to like her just the way she is. It's tragic that they're trying so desperately to fix something that isn't broken." :Matt: "Elena was my friend long before she was your mean-girl sidekick. So if you're upset that you lost the cure and your brothers ditched you, why are you still in Mystic Falls? Some of us don't have the option of leaving, some of us are broke, and failing all of our classes, and stuck here. So why don't you take your freedom and get the hell out of town? I would." :''-- She's Come Undone'' ---- :Matt: "I just don't wanna get left behind when all my friends go to college and I'm the only repeat senior." :Rebekah: "The only reason that you are failing is because you're preoccupied with training doomed hunters and dealing with Elena's drama. You need better friends. Like me. I could compel you good grades and a scholarship. :Matt: "I don't wanna do that." :Rebekah: "Why not? Everyone needs an advantage in life. I could be yours. When you convinced me to save April Young's life at the prom, I realized that I could be a better person and I'm grateful for that. So let me give you some advice. Take advantage of what I'm offering you. Make something of yourself. For the record, anyone who leaves you behind is a fool. I wouldn't." :''-- She's Come Undone'' ---- :Rebekah: "That was a brave thing to do." :Matt: "She saved me from drowning at the bottom of that river. I'm just doing what I can to pay her back." :Rebekah: "There aren't enough apologies in the world for the part that I played in this. Running you off the bridge, Elena becoming a vampire to save you. If you don't want me to cheat you into college, fine. We'll do it the hard way, but, Matt, I will spend every day until graduation trying to find a way to pay you back." :''-- She's Come Undone'' ---- :Rebekah: "So, let me get this straight, you send out a notice of your impending graduation and people feel obliged to give you money?" :Matt: "Pretty much." :Rebekah: "That sounds brilliant. Why aren't you participating?" :Matt: "I don't have a whole lot of family." :Rebekah: "That makes two of us. Besides, I don't think it was my mother's dream to see me in a cap and gown. How about your mom?" :Matt: "Let's just say I'm not holding my breath for a graduation check." :''-- The Walking Dead'' ---- :Matt: "This wind is weird. One minute it was blowing like a hurricane, now nothing. Not even a breeze." :Rebekah: "Looks like something wicked finally came." :Matt: "You know, you don't have to be here. I mean, technically only one of us is gettin' paid." :Rebekah: "But it's fun. And kind of cozy, with the storm outside, and the candlelight...and us." :''--The Walking Dead'' ---- :Matt: "In case Caroline didn't thank you for pulling her out of that hallucination earlier, thanks." :Rebekah: "I'm just glad I got the chance to knock her upside the face." :''-- The Walking Dead'' Gallery 334.jpg|Matt and Rebekah in The Reckoning Vampire-Diaries-3x05-The-Reckoning-claire-holt-27335677-2048-1365.jpg Tvd-recap-the-reckoning-18.png tumblr_luj9bqfKKU1qc0jmbo1_500.gif tumblr_lz8mh47xjn1r9xerro1_500.gif tumblr_lz5za7dSgE1qar6tno1_250.gif tumblr_lz5za7dSgE1qar6tno2_250.gif tumblr_lz94lf8LMm1qdz3mzo1_250.gif tumblr_lz94lf8LMm1qdz3mzo2_250.gif tumblr_lz94lf8LMm1qdz3mzo4_250.gif tumblr_lz94lf8LMm1qdz3mzo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m02n5hEtSd1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m22rrhFovq1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2r9s82QRK1qdxawbo1_500.gif The-Vampire-Diaries-S3x14-Matt-and-Rebekah.jpg Matt rebekah 3x14 by kwiku001-d4p8lnt.gif tumblr_m2t5u5QKel1rotgq6o1_500.gif tumblr_m2w849bxy71qe1a5po3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2xzwnJas51r5bhv2o1_500.jpg Mabekah 4x06.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-28.jpg Rebekahmatt4x19.jpg 3x19-05.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x19 PicturesOfYou 1638.jpg REBEKAHMATTHUMAN.gif JpFQLxllVezl.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-03-20h46m28s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-02-23h23m29s209.png Rebekah-and-Matt-the-vampire-diaries-32537406-500-473.jpg Matt (19).png Matt (2).png Bekah (24).png Bekah (23).png Bekah (22).png Bekah (13).png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-07h46m54s101.png 941640 523291231062512 692020748 n.jpg Mabekah kiss.gif S030j-516-vam1-10-23 7.jpg Conor and vaughn.png Huntersghosts.jpg Mattrebekahthewalkingdeadd.jpg Mattrebekahthewalkingdead.jpg Trivia *Matt and Rebekah see each other in the episode The Reckoning but do not speak to each other. *Rebekah kisses Matt for the first time in Graduation. Reference See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship